Make Me feel Better
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Miz and Alicia Both lose their matches, Mike isn't bothered by it But His Girlfriend Alicia sitll feels bothered About Losing Her Match But Her Boyfriend Makes It All Better By making her feel like a Queen in more ways than one. Requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21


_** This is my First Miz/Alicia Fox fic requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, thanks Girl!**_

* * *

Alicia was furious, she was more furious than she had ever been in her life, She just lost to Kaitlyn. Her body was so sore from the brutal spear she received.

The former Divas Champion just couldn't get the bitter taste out of her mouth, the current Divas Champion had it all, she was strong, beautiful, funny, and was married to one of the top babyfaces in WWE.

But she could accept that she was married to one of the best superstars in WWE because she had the love of her life Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, He always treated her like a queen, And when she needed it always gave it to her good.

Alicia was walking backstage Walking when she seen a happy, giddy Kaitlyn and sheamus, He was kissing and touching her In places that were way too inappropriate For the place they were in.

She looked on with disdain on her face, until The strong arms of her boyfriend Mike Wrapped around her waist, She turned around and kisses him deeply. " Hey Baby, why do you look so sad, You know I don't like it when my baby is sad."

He said adorably " Oh I just seen Kaitlyn, She has everything I don't." She said disdainfully.

Mike frowned, " Well you know the one thing she doesn't have,... Me."

She smiled and turned around Wrapping her arms around his neck And looking into his eyes " That she doesn't you cocky bastard."

They both chuckled And stood there in silence and tell Mike spoke up " You know what will make you feel better?"

She made a face playfully " What?"

He smiled in ran his hand Lightly across her bottom " Well you me and the little surprise I have for you."

She pushed him towards the locker room, " Well what are we waiting for sexy hurry up."

Mike and Alicia grabbed the stuff from the lockers and headed out into the night. When they got to the hotel they checked in and hurried to their room. Right when Alicia was about to put the key into the lot Mike stop her." Wait I want this to be a surprise honey close your eyes."

Alicia's eyes lit up and she Smiles brightly, " Well, go on sexy close them beautiful eyes."

Alicia obeyed closing her eyelids. Mike took the key from her hand to open the door. when they walked into the room Alicia could hear soft music playing, he whispered in her ear softly " take these clothes off of this beautiful body."

Alicia easily complied easing the yellow dress off of her body, she was about to unsnap her bra when Mike stopped her " no baby, I want to do this part."

She dropped her hands to herself mind and let Mike do all the work. Mike slowly on snap her bra letting them off your shoulders, as it dropped to the floor he ghosted his fingertips over her nipples, Alicia groaned softly " ohh Mike, please I need more.."

she panted " patience baby, and it'll all be worth it."

He kissed her shoulders and neck, while dipping his hand into her panties not quite touching her clit, but barely dipping his finger into her wet center." you can open your eyes now."

Her eyes fluttered open and she was in awe of the sight, there were candles everywhere, filling the shelves and every other place they could soft music in the illumination of the candles made the room looks incredibly romantic " Oh Mike this is amazing, where did you find the time to do this?"

He smiled sexily " don't worry about that baby, come on I have another surprise for you..."

he pulled his hands under her panties and picked her up bridal style, she squealed laughing as he carried her through the bathroom door. this time she wasn't surprise at all at what she seen, the bathroom was covered in candles, and she looked up to see the tub filled in steaming hot water that smelled like jasmine. "thought you could relax a little."

she got down from him and started undressing him, "well it looks like you're a little overdressed, she said seductively while running her hands along the lapels of his Jacket. She yanked his tie completely off and kissed him deeply once more sliding her hands into his coat to slide it off, letting it drop to the floor.

Alicia pulled his shirt from being tucked into his pants, unbuttoning it slowly and deliberately looking into his eyes, ripping it from his body. When she revealed his chest she scratched her nails down lightly making him groan "oh Alicia i need to get you out of these panties."

she grinned and toed off her heels, letting him kneel in front of her to grab the sides of her panties yanking the scrap material to the floor. He looked up at her completely naked form "Alicia you are so beautiful, i just wanna make you feel so good you deserve it."

she smiled down at him with tears in her eyes, He kissed her navel making his way up her body. she grabbed the buckle of his dress pants shoving them down including his boxers, making his erection bob up and down.

She looked down to see his cock glistening with pre-cum, she slipped her hand down his body grabbing him spreading the fluid over the tip of his head, she was about to get down onto her knees so she could taste him but he grabbed her wrist and looked in her eyes, "baby i want to make you feel good, not the other way around."

she nodded, walking to the bath beckoning him with her finger to follow him, as he was walking he admired her ebony body. she climbed into the big bathtub closing her eyes feeling her body relax even more.

He followed in after stepping in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck, she craned her neck to the side to give him a deep kiss filled with passion and every emotion she felt for him. "you treat me so good baby i don't know what i would do without you, you are my life i want you to make love to me baby, give me what i want please."

she begged mike didn't say anything at that point, he lined himself with her entrance pushing inside slowly.

They both let out a long primal moan "oh mike you feel so good, go faster i need to go faster!" she screamed, he sped up immediately. She dug her nails into his arms, the water was sloshing and splashing against their bodies making it overflow onto the floor "oh god mike i can feel it, oh i'm cumming!"

she shouted, mike dipped his hands in the water to reach her hips holding on tightly, he pumped in and out faster and faster prolonging Alicia's orgasm. "Alicia!"

Mike shouted shooting all of his warm seed into her tight opening. Her head collapsed onto his chest, he kissed the top of her head tangling his fingers with hers. "I love you Alicia you mean everything to me too"

he said sweetly, "now do you feel better? he said with a smile "better about what?" he chuckled and said "yep i'd say mission accomplished." she said cockily, Alicia giggled "Yeah i love you too you cocky bastard." she slapped his chest and kissed her, he really did know how to make someone feel better.

* * *

_**Yay done!**_


End file.
